BrPC01
I Am Warrior of Immortality! Cure Eternal! (私は不死の戦士だ！ キュアエターナル! '' ''Watashi wa fushi no senshida! Kyua Eternaru! '') is the first episode of Breathing! Pretty Cure!. This episode starts the series. Plot Summary/Transcript - Transcript= Destruction! ''are seen screaming,running while a few are turned to monsters. Breathless:Nightmares! Bring down Secretia! Princess Angelina: Breathless! You will not take away life! Breathless:Who is going to stop me!? ends Breathless:Angelina is going to regret defeat. Fades In A girl has a dream of a spirit saying something during her trip.... Person:Existence....My Existence.... Akshi:Huh? (Looks up) Tiana (cousin):Your name is weird....Existence....(dozes off) Luchia:Geez,this girl is weird. Akshi:Don't say that! She's only three! Luchia:Oh yeah? She acts like triple her age! That's almost as old as Kandaina! Akshi:(sighs) Announcer:The train has arrived at Yumegaoka. Please depart from the train. Kandaina:Here we are. Mum,how long will it be before we get to the new house? Akshi's mother:I'm not sure. Luchia:It's your fault we're all having to move! I had a ton of friends there! Mother:Well Your sister didn't! You have to think wisely! -''Bus Ride begins and ends at night time''- Akshi:This the new house? Father:Isn't it good? You,Luchia and Kandaina each have your own room while Keshi has a little nursery room. Luchia:I suppose Akshi gets the big room while I get the small room as usual!(sigh,shouts) It's not fair! Mother:Calm down! You've got a fairly good sized room so you can't go sulking! Luchia:Yes. -''Becomes next morning and Akshi becomes late''- Akshi:(screams) How could I be oversleeping!? (Gets dressed then immediately runs out of house) Mother:Hey Akshi! She ran away.... Luchia:Akshi! Akshi:(Looks up to school gate) Yumegaoka.... I hope.... Teacher:Quiet everyone! We've have a new student! Akshi:(shows mind:) What am I meant to do? How do I do an introduction? What is this? I haven't done this at all! (Goes back to reality:) Ehhh.... Teacher:Excuse me? Akshi:Huh? Oh yeah.....I am Kagirinai Akshi....(bows down) That's all! Shoot! I messed up! (cries) What am I to do?! Teacher:Is that all? ~is sweating with anxiety while class appears to stare~ Class:....... Teacher:I understand,Kagirinai. You're nervous. You've stayed at your previous for a really long time that you don't how to a Introduction for a new,Eh? Akshi:Y-Yes. Teacher:Okay!(thumbs up) Anyone interested in showing Kagirinai here? ~''girl puts her hand up~ Teacher: Ah,Kaisoku,very likely of you. Akshi,this Kaisoku Jessi. I believe she has attended you're elementary school before. Akshi:Huh? She has? Teacher:That's something you have to find out for yourself! (Smiles) Now,go to seat. Akshi:(nods) Jessi:Morning! ''Akshi! Akshi:Eh? Hmm....Why do I feel like I know this girl from a while back......Four years ago.....last time I saw her. Couldn't be that girl? Oh,right back at you! Jessi:Huh? "Right back at you!"? That doesn't make sense..... Akshi:(sweat drop)It definitely isn't her.... NOTE:I have skipped a few parts and the following lines are from after Beauty appears. Beauty:(bleats in sheep language:) Akshi:Is this sheep speaking? Maybe I can auction online,and make millions! Beauty:(sheep:) Are you listening? Only you can hear speak your words and don't go making other plans! Your friend is in danger! Akshi:Am I sure my mind isn't going crazy? }} Category:CureJade2910